


Heats and pups

by Limeyunho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, ATEEZ smut, Impregnation, M/M, Omegaverse, Polyamory, Smut, Wolf Pack, alpha!jongho, mentions of other members - Freeform, omega!Yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limeyunho/pseuds/Limeyunho
Summary: Jongho finally manages to get his hands on yeosang
Relationships: Choi Jongho & Kang Yeosang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191





	Heats and pups

**Author's Note:**

> I’m bacc :) enjoy dis thing I wrote, took me longer than I expected tbh!  
> 

Heats suck. 

Yeosang has been wandering around the dorm for at least ten minutes, trying to find something that will distract him from the pain his heat was giving him. He then decide that the comfiest place to lay down was the couch, head resting on Wooyoung’s lap.

Hongjoong, the pack’s leader, told him to stay home and rest for the day while his other packmates went on with their lives, so that’s what he did, but he had to admit that it wasn’t such a good idea because now it was just him, Wooyoung and his thoughts.

He looked at the ceiling, his hand rubbed his stomach in circular motions as he tried to avoid thinking about what has been happening lately. His heats have been feeling...different. It was always the same pain in his lower stomach, excessive sweating and desire for sexual satisfaction, but Yeosang hasn’t been able to ignore the fact that his stomach felt so empty. No matter how much he ate, he never felt full. 

Wooyoung has been a pain in the ass since his heat started, insinuating that his heat felt different because he was ready to get pregnant. Yeosang liked babies, but he never actually thought of having any and the thought of seeing himself with a swollen belly somehow scared him.

His mind must’ve been playing tricks on him, because there was no way he was going to do what his heat told him to do, ever. The alphas in his pack have been eyeing him more than usual and Yeosang knew they were eating him with their eyes. Every time he wanted something, one of the alphas would immediately give it to him, and whenever he sat too close to one of them, they would look two seconds away from ravaging him right then and there.

It was scary, but also fun to watch his alphas struggle with containing their animal instincts. Even Hongjoong has been avoiding sitting next to him, because his smell was just too sweet to resist.

“Come on Yeosang, two or three pups wouldn’t hurt anyone...”

“No” Wooyoung couldn’t think like that, it was just his heat trying to persuade him.

“Yesterday Yunho could barely control himself next to you, wouldn’t you want some pups from him?”

“I can’t. I really can’t”  
-

About half an hour later, Wooyoung was in a deep sleep. Yeosang wondered how the hell did that boy manage to fall asleep while in a seated position while he hasn’t closed an eye, even though he was the one laying down. 

The front door opened, someone was home and Yeosang prayed it wasn’t Yunho. 

“I’m home” 

He immediately recognized that voice, it was Jongho, the youngest alpha of the pack. Hearing his voice made his heat howl in joy, and he rolled his eyes at his own pathetic, desperate self.

When their eyes met, the atmosphere got awkward. Yeosang’s smell was embarrassingly strong and he couldn’t do anything about it, the omega almost felt ashamed of it.

He laid there playing with his fingers as Jongho went to his room. He saw the way the alpha looked at him when he came in, he saw the way his nostrils moved as he discretely sniffed the air, Yeosang knew Jongho went straight to his room to distract himself from the irresistible smell. He couldn’t stop thinking about what his now asleep friend told him earlier.

“Come on, Yeosangie. If you go to his room now he won’t be able to control himself, he’ll fill you up so good”

He thought about his alphas. They all knew that his womb was ready for pregnancy, they all wanted him, and everyone was either waiting for his heat to end or waiting for him to choose an alpha to fuck.

Jongho was strong, smart and handsome, it made the omega’s legs weak. He wanted to feel full more than anything else, and he knew that if he entered that bedroom he would’ve gotten what his heat wanted.

If there was one thing Yeosang hated about himself, it had to be his inability of controlling himself when he was aroused. He usually was a good boy, quiet and educated, but his heat always made him act the exact opposite.

About five minutes later, was standing right outside the alphas room, he could feel himself leaking in anticipation.

He knocked three times, at least a few seconds passed before hearing the alphas voice telling him to come in. His hand was shaking a bit when he slightly opened the door, just enough to let his head peak in. Jongho was laying in bed and Yeosang immediately regretted all his life decisions, but it was too late to walk away.

“Were you sleeping?” He shyly asked. Somehow his voice became high pitched and he felt so, so small.

“No, not yet”  
“Oh I’m sorry I bothered you, I’ll go now-“  
“Wait” 

The alpha’s firm voice made Yeosang, who was already closing the door, freeze.

“Come here” the alpha said as he sat up. Yeosang hesitantly sat on the bed next to him, trying to look anywhere that wasn’t the other’s face. His eyes widened when he head what the alpha told him next.

“I’d choose a good fuck over sleeping any day”  
“I didn’t come here to-“  
“Oh come on, don’t lie to me. Your smell is so strong and you look like you’d do anything to get fucked right now. Plus, i don’t care if you didn’t come here to let me fuck you I’m gonna do it anyway”

That would’ve sounded quite scary if Yeosang really didn’t want to fuck him, but he did, so that firm tone made him feel...things. Jongho had been waiting for days to find Yeosang alone and finally get what he wanted. He got up and stood in front of the omega who’s face was completely red from embarrassment. His face got even redder when the alpha pulled his pants down right in front of him, revealing his already rock hard boner. Was he masturbating before he came in? 

“You know what to do” Yeosang didn’t realize he had been staring at Jongho’s dick for a good 10 seconds. He slowly pumped his dick as he laid his tongue flat against the tip.

“The others will be back soon, hurry up” 

Yeosang didn’t expect his first time getting knotted to be relatively quick, he expected a slow, passionate fuck. But he was wrong, oh he was so wrong, about five minutes later he was laying on his back, legs spread as the alpha made him see stars. 

“I-i want your pups” Yeosang sobbed. He could feel how deep Jongho was inside him, he could feel him in his stomach every time the alpha roughly pushed his dick in. 

Jongho’s mind was completely clouded by lust and the thought of filling the little omega to the brim never felt so good “yeah, you want me to knot you? Fuck some puppies into you?” 

He took the omega’s legs and pushed them towards his chest to thrust deeper into him and Yeosang, who would usually blush at the slightest physical contact, let out a loud, needy whine. The omega’s moans were high pitched and whenever he tried to say something, what came out of his mouth were whines of pleasure and little “oh my god”s.

Jongho was sure nobody ever heard the boy moan like that. Everyone in the pack fucked each other, even he, Jongho, had the opportunity to fuck him multiple times but this time was different. Yeosang was quite shy and he always tried to be as quiet as possible in bed, but it was clear that this time the omega was in so much pleasure that it was impossible not to moan.

“Please make me pregnant, please please please-“

Yeosang’s words clearly did something to the alpha, his thrusts became erratic and his grip on the back of his thighs tightened.

“Oh fuck- yeosang- I’m gonna do it, oh my god I’m gonna do it” Jongho could feel his knot expanding, it felt so good he thought he was going crazy and yeosang continuously screaming yes yes yes started to become his favorite sound ever.

With one loud grunt Jongho pushed his knot inside the omega who looked completely blissed out, teary eyes, flushed cheeks, just perfect. But his face wasn’t what Jongho was most focused on, in fact, all of his attention was directed towards the omega’s stomach. It was swollen, full. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts as a voice outside of the room broke the silence.

“Yeosang? Jongho? We’re home!”


End file.
